1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable garment of the xe2x80x9csingle usexe2x80x9d type. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disposable garment of the xe2x80x9csingle usexe2x80x9d type made of knitted fabric, preferably obtained from synthetic or artificial fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term xe2x80x9cgarmentxe2x80x9d as used in third description and in the claims, comprises any piece of garment to wear, both underwear to be worn directly in contact with the skin like undershirts, pants, panties, briefs, shirts, culottes, vests, bathing suits, tops, body stocking, etc. and non-underwear like beach robes, bathing caps, jerseys with or without sleeves, etc.
There exist, as is known, disposable underwear articles that are utilized especially by chance in situations wherein it is impossible or uncomfortable to wash said underwear articles, situations of this type occur, for instance, during travels or long transfers.
The necessity of frequently replacing underwear is on the other hand essential for health and comfort reasons and is still more felt in hot climate periods
Said garments or underwear articles are obtained from paper or from the so-called nonwoven fabrics. Said garments, though commonly used, are not without drawbacks principally related to the comfort. They are in fact little comfortable for users because of the material they are made from, especially so in the case of the underwear articles directly in contact with the skin like panties, briefs, culottes, body stocking, etc. Nonwoven fabrics, and especially paper, have characteristics of poor conformability to the body and of substantial rigidity. The underwear articles obtained from these materials, beside the direct discomfort due to these factors, can also cause skin irritations, even if they are not continuously worn.
The garments cut from tubular knitted fabrics manufactured on looms or knitting machines and having a diameter greater or equal to that of the garment to be obtained are also known and commonly used. Said tubular knitted fabrics are cut in order to obtain the different parts forming the garment and are then sent to the tailoring, i.e. to the sewing.
The cost of said garments prevents them to be of the xe2x80x9csingle usexe2x80x9d type, that is to be worn only once and get rid of.
Object of this invention is to obviate the above draw,backs.
More particularly, object of this invention is to realize a garment of the xe2x80x9csingle usexe2x80x9d type suitable to ensure an adequate comfort for users, just as a traditional and washable underwear article.
Another object of the invention is to realize a garment as defined above, suitable to ensure a high level of comfort and resistance, and also such as to be easily and economically realized.
In its more general aspect the present invention permits to achieve these and other objects that will result from the following description thanks to the use of a tubular knitted fabric obtained by superimposing at least two tubular knitted fabrics for seamless stockings open on one side and coupling them by sewing the opposite sides.
The tubular knitted fabric thus obtained is then sent to the final tailoring comprising the sewing and cutting in order to realize the shape of the garment.
The scope of the present invention is thus a disposable garment of the xe2x80x9csingle usexe2x80x9d type, obtained by cutting and sewing a tubular knitted fabric, in which said fabric is formed by at least two tubular knitted fabrics for seamless stockings, open on one side, superposed to one another and sewn along the edges of the open side.
The tubular knitted fabrics for seamless stockings are produced on circular machines with small diameter latch needles, generally known as xe2x80x9cstockings round-machinesxe2x80x9d.
Such circular machines for seamless stockings may be of any known type, we mention, by way of example: tubular machines with two zones of latch needles; tubular machines with two zones of latch needles, tubular machines with only one zone and only one cylinder of vertical latch needles; double cylinder tubular machines with double bill latch needles, etc.
The yarn used for the production of said tubular knitted fabrics for seamless stockings is not critical, though artificial or synthetic fibers are preferred. The polyamide fiber generally known as xe2x80x9cnylonxe2x80x9d is particularly preferred.